Save Us
by blupii
Summary: AU, For BTC IV, berlatarbelakang mengenai perang. Kisah SasuSaku menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Penasaran? Read this! Wanna RnR? #BTC-IV Fresh and Reddish Like CherryTomato!


Save Us

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC seperlunya, AU, for BTC IV, DLDR!

.

.

.

.

Malam yang berbintang, kini tak lagi indah. Helikopter siap tempur sudah terbang di atas sana sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Lampu dari helikopter tersebut, menyinari gubuk-gubuk di bawahnya. Sorotan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata diiringi dengan deru mesin yang memekakkan telinga itu bercampur dengan bau anyir dari darah para pejuang. Sudah tiga hari dua malam mereka berperang terus menerus. Siang dan malam tak ada bedanya, yang ada hanya ledakan, deru mesin, dentingan berbagai macam senjata, dan korban.

Di sebuah ruang gelap, Sasuke menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Sakura, gadis yang sebaya dengannya itu, meringkuk ketakutan.

Sejak perang kembali meletus gadis bersurai merah muda yang ada di depan Sasuke itu tidak bisa tidur. Selalu merasa terancam dengan adanya perang di luar sana. Dan itu membuat Sasuke bosan. Ingin rasanya, Sasuke membinasakan mereka yang dengan berani menyerang negaranya, yang dengan berani menewaskan ayah dan saudara-saudara sebangsanya, namun ia sadar kekuatannya tidaklah cukup untuk menandingi mereka. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak lelaki berumur delapan tahun?

Sasuke tahu ia cukup pintar, tapi kepintarannya masih kalah dengan mereka. Kaum mereka sudah diciptakan Tuhan dengan akal yang jauh dari kata pintar, mungkin bisa disebut jenius. Makanya, di sini ia hanya diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga gadis bersurai pink itu. Dan sekarang ia kerepotan untuk menenangkannya. Ya, Sasuke bukan tipe yang mudah untuk bersosialisasi.

Buuuum!

Ledakan kembali terdengar, kali ini suaranya berada cukup dekat dengan lokasi mereka. Keadaan di luar sana semakin genting dan Sakura semakin meringkuk ketakutan. Sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke untuk bisa menenangkan Sakura?

Cukup lama Sasuke berpikir hingga tanpa ia sadari, Sakura menarik lengannya seraya berkata dengan lirih, ''Ayo pergi! Aku takut.'' Mata sehijau zamrud milik Sakura berkaca-kaca, ia tidak mau mati di sini.

Sasuke meresponnya dengan sekali anggukan, ia berbisik, ''Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap diam dan selalu berada di belakangku.''

Sasuke berjalan mengendap-endap seraya menggandeng Sakura, yang berada dibelakangnya, dengan hati-hati. Ia melangkah cepat dengan penuh waspada, takut jika terkena sorot dari helikopter dan tiba-tiba akan ada peluru yang menyasar di jantungnya.

Mereka akan melewati jalur timur, karena Sasuke ingin mengatakan rencana melarikan diri yang tadi diajukan Sakura kepada ibunya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke perlu restu dari ibunya yang sedang berada di gubuk jalur timur.

Belum sempat Sasuke dan Sakura memberi salam, mereka dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, terbaring tak berdaya bersama dengan para ibu dan bayi lainnya. Mereka tewas terkena tembakan bertubi-tubi. Tubuh mereka bersimbah darah.

Sakura menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Netranya meneteskan air mata. Dadanya bergemuruh, sesak, sekali lagi ia melihat orang yang ia sayangi tewas di tangan mereka.

Sasuke tidak kalah sedihnya dengan Sakura. Hatinya bahkan lebih sakit daripada apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Sasuke menunduk, ikut meneteskan air mata. Bagaimanapun kelakuan sang ibu terhadap terhadap Sasuke, melihat ibunya tewas dalam keadaan yang mengerikan membuat hatinya terasa tertusuk tombak hingga menembus dadanya.

.

.

.

Malam tadi, seperti yang kita tahu, merupakan malam penuh duka untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Sosok ibu yang mereka sayangi dan cintai, tewas bersama seluruh jiwa yang tadi malam berada di gubuk timur. Setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu kehilangan seorang ayah, kini Sasuke harus juga kehilangan seorang ibu.

Kali ini, Sasuke menganggap ibunya memberi restu untuk melarikan diri dari negara ini. Ia sudah muak akan tingkah laku negara lawan yang sangat ingin menguasai tanah milik negaranya. Ia sudah muak ditinggalkan oleh sang kakak begitu saja. Dan sekarang ia muak melihat air mata terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk netra milik Sakura. Hei, bagaimana bisa kau tidak muak saat gadis yang kau sayangi berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan?

Seusai memakamkan jenazah ibunya dengan layak. Sasuke segera mengemasi sisa peninggalan sang ibu. Memang dari segi fisik benda-benda tersebut tidak terlalu berharga, tapi bagi Sasuke hal tersebut menyimpan banyak kenangan keluarganya, termasuk saat bersama Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang masih saja bersedih memandang kosong ke arah kardus-kardus bekas di sudut ruangan. Ada yang janggal. Kardus itu bergerak-gerak, padahal tidak ada yang menggerakkan. Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, Sakura menghampiri kardus tersebut. Memandanginya sebentar, memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah suatu bom.

Matanya membelalak, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Spontan, ia memanggil Sasuke, ''Kemari Sasuke-kun! Lihat, ada seorang bayi yang masih hidup!''

Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitasnya berbalik ke arah Sakura. Dari sudut pandang netranya, Sakura kecil sedang menggendong seorang bayi berambut blonde, anak dari tetangga dekat mereka. Mata anak itu berbinar, seperti mendapatkan cahaya terang setelah berada di dalam tumpukkan kardus selama satu malam.

Sasuke yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan bayi itu segera berdiri melihat keadaan luar. Sekiranya cukup aman, ia berkata, ''Tinggalkan bayi itu. Kita pergi sekarang.''

Kedua alis milik Sakura saling bertaut. Apa-apaan Sasuke itu? Meninggalkan bayi itu di gubuk ini sendirian sama dengan membiarkannya mati. Perempuan mana yang tega melakukan hal seperti itu?

''Tidak. Aku akan membawanya. Kasihan, dia butuh seseorang yang merawatnya.''

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Beginilah Sakura, kecil-kecil sudah bisa mendramatisir suasana. Haaah, gadis kecil yang menyebalkan. ''Kalau begitu, bawa ke gubuk barat. Di sana banyak orangtua yang jauh lebih baik bisa merawat dia dari pada dirimu.''

Jleb.

Kebiasaan Sasuke yang paling tidak Sakura sukai muncul. Dengan tanpa ragu mengutarakan pendapatnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang mendengarkan. Huh, dasar kejam!

Sakura kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Muka lusuhnya akibat beberapa hari tidak mandi segera menatap bayi mungil itu lagi. Membelainya penuh rasa sayang, seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia memikirkan perkataan Sasuke dengan matang. Sepertinya lelaki kecil itu benar. Resiko membawa bayi lebih besar, dan itu artinya ia benar-benar harus berpisah dengan bayi lucu itu.

'Haah, semoga kamu bisa bertahan hidup, bayi mungil.'

.

.

.

.

Mereka mengendap-endap lagi seperti tadi malam. Tapi, resiko kali ini lebih besar. Mereka berencana melarikan diri di saat matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Menurut Sasuke, tepat tengah hari merupakan waktu yang tepat, karena di saat matahari bersinar terik tersebut, biasanya mereka akan beristirahat sejenak. Sehingga waktu mereka mengendap-endap akan terasa sedikit lebih longgar. Namun sayang, Sasuke lupa menyadari suatu hal. Setiap prajurit yang letih pasti akan digantikan oleh prajurit dengan energi baru. Sehingga mereka bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan optimal.

Nah itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Sasuke, Sakura dan bayi mungil itu belum sempat mencapai setengah dari perjalanan ke gubuk barat, tetapi mereka sudah melihat beberapa tumpuk mayat baru lagi. Belum sempat Sakura selesai dari keterkejutannya, ia menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata dari atas sana yang menatap ke arah mereka.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tiga kali tembakan dilemparkan. Beruntung, Sasuke tadi sempat menarik Sakura, yang menggendong bayi itu, untuk tiarap. Meski agak sedikit kasar, Sakura memahaminya. Karena, jika hal itu tidak Sasuke lakukan, maka mereka bisa mati di sini.

''Pura-pura mati! Cepat!'' perintah Sasuke. Reflek Sakura mengikuti perintah tersebut. Mereka sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan hal ini. Sasuke dan Sakura, sudah terbiasa berpura-pura mati di antara mayat yang lain. Tapi tidak dengan bayi mungil itu.

Si kecil sudah mulai kepanasan. Ia bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukan Sakura. Sasuke tahu, sebentar lagi, mereka pasti ketahuan. Berpuluh-puluh tank yang ada di sekitar mereka pasti akan segera menyadarinya. Tanpa diduga, bertiup badai pasir dari arah utara. Bukan seperti badai pasir yang biasanya bertiup. Badai ini tidak cukup besar, menurut Sasuke. Namun, cukup untuk mengelabuhi musuh.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Takut-takut Sakura akan terbang. Meskipun badai ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi resiko berjalan di tengah badai tetaplah cukup berbahaya. Apalagi, kini ada satu nyawa lagi yang menjadi tanggung jawab Sasuke. Semakin beratlah beban di pundak Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Cukup sulit melewati badai pasir tadi, tapi paling tidak mereka bisa selamat sampai ke gubuk jalur barat. Utamanya, sang bayi kecil juga selamat.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke dan Sakura beristirahat seraya berbincang sebentar dengan penghuni gubuk jalur barat. Dari yang mereka dengar, keadaan siang ini benar-benar memprihatinkan. Mayat-mayat yang mereka temui di jalan tadi merupakan mayat orang-orang yang berniat mengumpulkan jenazah akibat perang tadi malam. Namun, nasib naas menyerang mereka. Pihak musuh menembaki mereka berkali-kali hingga mereka bersimbah darah dan tewas.

Sakura dan Sasuke jadi agak ragu untuk keluar dari gubuk, namun jika mereka tidak keluar dari lokasi ini pasti mereka juga akan mati. Para prajurit yang memegang senapan itu benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan. Setiap mereka mengetahui masih ada seonggok daging yang bergerak, mereka akan menembakinya hingga tewas. Benar-benar jahat.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Gubuk jalur barat diserang! Mereka menembaki dari arah udara dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi. Tanpa kenal ampun.

Sasuke segera menyeret Sakura, yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil itu, ke bawah meja. Mungkin tidak terlalu aman. Tapi, di bawah mejalah satu-satunya lokasi mereka berlindung, jika tidak ingin langsung terkena tembakan.

Sakura terisak. Ia harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, para penghuni yang tadi Sedang beraktifitas kini terkapar bagai seonggok daging yang tak bernyawa. Rata-rata dari mereka telah tewas.

''Dekap erat si kecil kemudian pejamkan matamu, jangan lihat pemandangan di depan sana,'' bisik Sasuke dengan nafas yang sama beratnya dengan Sakura.

Ia mendekap Sakura. Ikut mencoba melindungi si kecil. Bagi Sasuke, ia mati pun tak apa. Yang terpenting Sakura dan bayi tersebut selamat.

Geeezzz.

Sebuah peluru panas menggores lengan Sasuke. Ia meringis kesakitan. Ini pertama kalinya ia tergores peluru. Darah segar mengalir dari bekas goresan tersebut. ''Uhh, panas.''

Sakura yang mendengar desisan Sasuke, membuka matanya. Ia kembali menangis, meratapi nasib sang kawan. Segera saja Sasuke menyuruhya untuk diam dan segera melakukan suatu hal untuk menahan pendarahan di lengannya.

Sakura merobek ujung dari pakaian lusuh miliknya. Dengan gesit ia melakukan pertolongan pertama kepada Sasuke. Bayi yang berada di pangkuannya pun tidak terlalu banyak merepotkan Sakura di saat-saat genting seperti saat ini. Namun sayang, sebelum Sakura selesai menyimpul sobekan pakaian miliknya tadi, tembakan dari luar kembali melesat ke dalam.

Suara riuh anak-anak yang tadi juga berlindung di bawah meja lain kini terdengar lebih keras. Mereka panik. Kali ini peluru-peluru tersebut melewati bawah meja. Keselamatan mereka kembali terancam.

''Dekap si kecil erat-erat, Sakura!'' Sasuke sedikit berteriak, menyadarkan fokus sang gadis kecil. Mereka saling mendekap, saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Namun, sekali lagi, dewi fortuna tidak menghampiri mereka. Peluru panas masuk ke dalam perut Sasuke. Darah segar yang sama kembali mengucur. Sementara itu, Sakura mendapat pendarahan yang cukup serius di bagian lehernya. Mereka sekarat. Hampir tewas.

Setidaknya, sebelum mereka menutup mata, mereka dapat melihat bayi itu selamat. Meski ke depannya mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi, Sasuke dan Sakura berharap bayi kecil ini bisa bertahan hidup sampai ada seseorang yang menemukannya.

Lagi. Setidaknya mereka bisa menjaga nyawa seseorang, meski peristiwa itu merenggut nyawa mereka sendiri.

Harapan terakhir mereka sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini adalah, ''Semoga Tuhan selalu menjaga kami.''

Fin

Yo! Happy BTC IV~ #tiupterompet well ini pertama kalinya saya ikutan BTC, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Wanna RnR?


End file.
